The game that is life
by Uniquesoul99
Summary: Sometimes it takes us years to figure out something so simple.Discovering it doesn't mean everything will be easy. Lies are said to keep you from discovering what the other person really wants.
1. Innocence

_**I hope you like it it's my first real Karmy story This is an give me the gramatical mistakes.**_

**_Once you start Faking it you won't be able to stop until one of you gets times of desperation a lie seems like the best option to get yourself out of a all you really do is make another problem and you still have your first problem present._**

When you are little you are all sorts of love hearing fairytales,playing with your enjoying some family small things make you happy and the biggest challenge you face is learning how to go to the bathroom like a "big girl".But that all changes when you start growing up and understanding THE GAME THAT IS LIFE.

When I was little I used to always go to the park with my father and stay there for 'd buy me ice cream and push me in the was my prince mom on the other hand preferred I stay at home and practice my walk for the beauty pageants she singed me up for.I hated parents always fought about it.

_"Farrah let the girl be"_

_"John zip it,I will do as I needs to stop acting like a little boy!"_

_"She's 4 Farrah,it's not like she's calling herself Pete or just enjoys playing in the park."  
"She's a girl,and little girls should not be getting go upstairs and change in to your glitz dress"  
_I just stood there I didn't want to, I wanted to go to the park with my we always did.

_"I don't wanna go mommy,I wanted to go with daddy to the park."  
"And I wanted to win Miss can't have go"_

I looked at my always stood up for time he did nothing.I tried to search in his eyes for something,try to see if he was going to say never did.I turned around and went to my was the first time I cried because I was most importantly that was the first time my dad _let me down_.

When I was 5 I started mom drove me to school because my dad had to work,he bought me a new ball to compensate for not being there on my first day.

_"Daddy,look at my new lunch box my mommy bought me for my first day of school" I ran to him._

_"Wow,it's beautiful hunny bunny,just like you"he carried me in his arms._

_"I'm so excited,daddy right that you are coming to my first day"He put me down,and took me to the sofa. "Daddy needs to work that day,and I can't go hun" My eyes started to water.I didn't know how I felt,but it wasn't a nice feeling._

_"Amy don't cry,I bought you this new and beautiful red ball."I saw the new shiny ball,I loved it and I was happy,but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that was unkown to me._

_"Thanks daddy" I hugged him and we played with my new ball._

I would later become very familiar to that feeling called **disappointment**.

My mom braided my hair and put a special white bow,she said it was given to her by her grandmother, and a pretty pale pink some white we got there she kissed me and walked me to the door.I said goodbye and was greated by my new teacher whos name was .

I was one of the first ones there,there was no one interesting to me so I sat alone in a faraway time passed and I was concentrated on my drawing of mine and dads park.I lost concentration because of the commotion that was happening at the door.A tall guy was giving a camera to the teacher,besides him was a woman with a green shirt and white what draws my attention is the little girl around my age she is wearing a red shirt with some jeans her hair is worn down and she has some tennis shoes. "mom I don't want to" she was trying to get away from her the end it was for nothing the teacher took the picture and both her parents hugged her like a million times.

When her parents left she scanned the room for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes from gaze met mine before I could look made her way over to me,her backpack was of stars it was cool. She sat down and started coloring,after 2 minutes of sitting in silence she spoke up. "My yellow broke,can I borrow yours?"I grabbed my yellow crayon and gave it to her "What's your name"I said while passing her my crayon. "What's yours?" the answer caught me off guard I wasn't used to that kind of,in my mom's words, rude etiquette.

"I asked you first"that seemed like a good answer for bad etiquette. "If you wan't your crayon back then let me know your name."I stared at her in shock,it was my crayon not hers if I wanted it back I kept on coloring not even bothering to look at me. "My name's Amy" she quickly raised her head.

"My name is Karma,here take your crayon"She had a smile that was of pure satisfaction,she had was the first time Karma manipulated me,and I let her do I would continue to let her for the following years.


	2. What once was

Here's the second chapter thanks for you like would be highly appreciated.

They say in order for a friendship to work,both have to take turns being the lider,and the two always agreeing about the stuff they did.

The way me and Karma worked was said,I did. It wasn't that I let myself be used, It's just I found it as a simply dynamic. Sometimes I would say and, she those were rare occasions.

As the years passed my life got more and more had started as a perfect life,ended up being far away from perfect.

When I was eight my parents got a was not in my vocabulary,it shouldn't have to be in any kids vocabulary.

My parents had started to act strange the last couple of they weren't the perfect couple,but they complemented each other.I came home from school that day,I heard some shouting in their bedroom,words I couldn't make out.I jumped a little when the door to the bedroom opened with a loud mother marched down the stairs looking angry,not just displeased but fully raged.I stood there for a second just waiting for something to happen,I finally moved when I heard the engine I wasn't tall enough to look out the corridor window I grabbed a little stool that was behind the coat only thing I saw was cars behid,I was pretty sure she was going really I went to my room,it was the best option who knew how my dad was right were they even fighting?was a thought that never left me these couple of months.

My door opened slightly,my dad was standing there he had red eyes I assume were from crying,but I said nothing.I sat idly on my bed. "Amy,Hunny I.."He never called me Amy unless it was an important issue. "I..Your mom..I mean we"He seemed lost for he took a deep breath,and started again. " Amy,your mom and I,we aren't functioning as well,as we used to."His eyes never mine when he was talking. "That happens sometimes in a relationship,and I have tried to salvage the damage but It couldn't be done."I was pretty sure he was talking to himself,I didn't even know the meaning behind all those words.I think he sensed my confusion.

"Hunny there are times when Mommies and daddies,they can't be mommy and daddy together lose love,or things happen." "Daddy,I don't want you and mommy to not be my mommy and daddy"I started to have an inner panic attack. "No,no,no Hunny look me and your mom will always be your parents we just can't live together anymore,things happen and we aren't okay 's why me and your mom will get a divorce."

My eyes started to water,my lip was trembling as I talked. "What's a divorce?" "It's when mommy and daddy have to go their separate ways,so everything between them can be solved." "Daddy please don't leave nor mommy,please make it work daddy please."I started sobbing and dad looked so hugged me. "Please daddy,don't go." He took something out of his pocket. "Look my little baby girl,I want to give you something,My mommy gave me this when I was little."He pulled out a necklace,that had a big key was silver and had little diamonds in the circumference of the key. "My mom always wanted a little girl,she only had I turned out to be a boy,but she loved me even though _I wasn't her dream in life._Always keep this necklace hunny,whenever your sad look at this and remember all the love that this necklace mom would have absolutely adored she died she told me to give this to my mather if it was a boy or a means love,that even if she ever stops loving you,I never will."I was still crying,but now they were silent tears. "Daddy please don't leave me"I fell asleep in his arms. "I always loved you,from the first day."Those were the last words I ever heard from I woke up he was suddenly I was left with just a mom.

I cried for mom came the next day her first words were "hurry and pack up,you will be staying with Karma for a few days.I have to do somethings." I started to panick,I didn't want her to leave me too. "No mommy please don't leave me."my lip started to got to my level and looked me in the eyes "I'm not,just because he did doesn't mean I will." "Where is my daddy?"I started to sob again,my mom looked exasperated. "Amy hurry up,pack up I don't have the time for this." My mom did little to none to comfort the ride to Karma's everything seemed so depressing to passed a park,our park,I chocked on my sob and tried not to let my mom hear me we got there Karma's parents greeted us .Ashcroft took me to Karma's room.I'm guessing they didn't know anything of what was happening,just that something happened.

The environment of the Ashcroft household was very different to was cozy and everyone was always doing was putting photos up her bulletin board.I just sat down in her bed,I didn't care about anything,I just wanted to be alone or with my dad.

"Hi amy,wanna help me put it up." I shook my head .Amy continued putting her were of us,some of her family but mostly us. "Are you okay?"She asked me.I didn't didn't seemed upset by my silent it was time to eat,we went down to the table.

Zen was talking about a girl he really .Ashcroft was telling his son some advice,he was his little man.I didn't want to eat,I wasn't hungry but I ate so no one would bother was in their own thing,so I stopped eating.

My hands were on my lap,when suddenly another hand grabbed hand belonged to Karma,she put her hand on top of mine.I felt a flustering kept her hand like that until we were done 's mom wished us good night.

The clock on the night stand said it was 11:00p.m,Karma was was dark except for the moons wasn't fair I thought to myself,Karma was very lucky she had a brother,a mother but most importantly a the thought of my dad a soft sob escaped my tears fell from my eyes,I lost my dad I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I felt movement beside me but I didn't care. "Amy" Karma said in a drousy she noticed my tears,she was brought to her five senses. "Are you okay,what's wrong"maybe it was the fact that nobody had told me those words or that it was late and I was tired but It looked like a damp broke.I started crying and couldn't hugged me very tightly. "Tell me what's wrong." "No..I"my body started to was still so fresh. "Please stop crying,or you will wake up my mom and dad then you will be tortured."I still couldn't control gave me a full embrace and for an 8 year old she did a better job in consoling me than I finally calmed down I told Karma the was the only one I would ever go into full detail about it.

"Let's sleep"She grabbed my hand and interwined t with hers.I looked at her weird. "I will never leave you Amy,and so you know it's real we can sleep with our hands together if you ever feel alone just tug my hand and you know where I will be,Besides you"My heart did a thing where it raced.

I may have lost not only my dad but also my mom,but I still had she ever let go of my hand I will just tug and pull her back in.

_ç

Hope you enjoyed.**I fixed the gramar mistakes.**I hope you enjoyed.I hope you don't think I over reacted Amy's reaction to her dad I felt it was necessary. 


End file.
